A Past to Remember
by lucky333123
Summary: A young kit embarks on an adventure of a life time as she goes searching for missing owner, but instead, find something unexpected that would change her life for either the better or the worse. Rated T just in case of blood.
1. Prologue

The sky was as dark as midnight with the leaves in the trees rattling ominously. A young she-cat was gazing at the moon, staring off in the distance unaware of another presence watching her with his dark amber color eyes. Padding forward, he seemed to glide across the ground without a single sound before jumping up onto the old, creaking wood of the once-owned Uprighter's Shed that was now covering in vines that spread from the top to the bottom, blocking the door that used to open in the process.

"Stream, it is time. It is time for the one to save the future to appear," he replied ominously with a deep, gravelly voice that seemed to pierce the darkness, making it darker than it seemed. He continued to stare out into the woods that lied beyond near the busy Uprighter's Homes, unknowing that another she-cat out there had just given birth to three kits.

**This is my first time doing a Fanfiction, so please give me critique, praise, advice.**

**Terms:**

**Uprighter's = these cats version of Twolegs, also known as, humans**


	2. Chapter 1: A Distant Memory

**Decided to do an update :3**

Jade perked her ears, listening the sound of the waterfall. She heard the yowl again, and this time without hesitation scaled down the sharp, incline of the cliff that was to the right of the waterfall. As she scaled down, one of her paws slipped causing a shower of pebbles to fall all the way to the bottom. Her eyes widened in fear, as she realized how far the drop would be, but she continued to make her way down. Nearing the bottom, she heard the yowl again, and realized it was sounding more and more desperate.

Reaching the bottom she ran towards the waterfall, slipping and sliding for she was not used to running on slippery surfaces. She then noticed a tiny cat, who was around her age in the middle, barely hanging on. Quickly she dove into the water, sputtering, as she felt the current dragging her down. Fighting the current, she tried to cat paddle towards the cat who by now had lost her grip and was frantically trying to not drown. She grabbed the she-cat's scruff, and painfully started to fight against the current, as well as, keep her head above the water. After an exhausting ten minutes of fighting the cold, frigid water's current she managed to drag herself out onto safe ground.

Panting with exhaustion, her light blue eyes took into the scenery as she realized that other cats were watching her from a safe distance. Struggling to get on her feet, she tottered slightly, as though she was going to pass out, but instead she spit out the water that she had swallowed. Shaking her head slightly, she quickly went to the tiny, black cat and started the lick the cat the wrong way to get her warm. As she was doing that, she noticed more cats in the bushes getting a bit more daring as they started to creep closer to her. Looking up, she perked up her ears and stared directly at them. They didn't seem to be paying attention to her, and one of the she-cats, one with white fur with black splotched fur flicked her tail and the rest of the cats swarmed around Jade not letting her out of her sight. Hissing and arching her back Jade was ready for a fight.

By now, the young cat had started to wake up while spitting out the rest of the water. The cat's eyes looked surprised and then turned to relaxation as though she knew who the cats that were surrounding Jade were, but Jade didn't notice.

Jade unsheathed her claws remembering the last time she was in a fight. It was many moons ago when she was in a warm cozy home. Her two-legged owner, Ken, had taken good care of her, but one day when she meowed to him using her paw that was sheathed he wouldn't move. A few hours went by with no response from him that a neighbor had come to the house worried. Apparently he was supposed to call her, but never did. Meowing she went to the door pawing at it while looking at the still Ken. Less than ten minutes later, they were taking him away. She wanted to go with him, but instead they had grabbed her hard by her tail and tried to stuff her into a cage. Hissing with rage she bit the hand that had grabbed her causing her to be dropped before running out of the house past the other Two-legs. Later that evening she tried to get back inside the house to no avail. She vowed that she would find Ken at no cost before turning her back on the only place she ever knew and heading off to the unknown.

**If you want a character to appear in the story, please leave a character form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rank:**

**Description:**

**Anything else you might possible want to happen to this cat (doesn't mean that it will happen):**


	3. Chapter 2: A New World

Jade didn't bother to protest as she was carried at a quick pace through the forest feeling the jolts that shook her body as the larger she-cat jumped over her branches. After a short period of time, the she-cat came to a gradual halt and walked through a bunch of brambles and into a clearing. In the clearing, she put Jade down on the ground and called out the name," Silverleaf!"

Jade by this point was too weak to lift her head up by much, but saw a bunch of kits around her age beside their parents, and other cats looking at her curiously. She was nervous by all the stares, and was very afraid that someone was going to hurt her again. She had meant no harm to that black kit, but that other cat, Dreamclaw, was his name had hurt her. One simple swipe of his paw could have killed her, and the mark that he left was still slightly bleeding onto the group. By now, shock had already set in and her fear scent was strongly around the camp making more cats come out of the dens to look at the new arrival.

Soon enough, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a very pretty she-cat with luxurious, silky silver fur come out of a den faintly smelling like herbs. Jade was completely exhausted and was by this point starting to fade in and out of consciousness. The silver she-cat sniffed her, picked her up by her scruff once again, and quickly walked towards the den that she had just come out of. In addition, to that she flicked her tail to the other she-cat to pick up the black kit and to follow. The last thing Jade could remember was being placed into a nest made out of soft, squishy moss and given some strange leaves, thyme, before blacking out.

**I would love to get a review or two, pretty please :3**


End file.
